fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Iron Dragon Magic
Iron Dragon Magic (鉄龍魔法, Tetsu Ryū Mahō) is a Caster Type Magic, Lost Magic, and a type of Dragon Magic related to iron and other metals. The only known user is the Dragon, Huojin Ironside. Description This magic allows Huojin to create, manipulate and control iron and other metals and granting him the ability to transform all or part of his body into any metallic substance. Huojin can also shape the metals as needed for varying purposes and to create metal objects, though he favors creating weapons. This style of Dragon Magic is only surpassed, in terms of offensive and defensive durability, by Diamond Dragon Magic, though it does come close. Huojin's body is as tough and durable as the strongest metals, yet can feel just like living tissue when he's not in combat. While this magic allows him to create a variety of offensive and defensive items, for both long-range and melee combat, Huojin seems to prefer melee fights with little regard to defense. He is also capable of manipulating any existing metallic objects, though he'd rather eat them to restore his own energy since he is incapable of consuming any metal that he himself has produced. Huojin, being the Dragon that uses Iron Dragon Magic, is capable of creating and manipulating any kind of metal. He seems to favor Mercury and uses it with, or as a variation of, some of his spells. While Mercury is a toxic heavy metal to humans, Huojin is (or seems to be, at least) immune to its effects. Spells Basic Spells Iron Dragon's Roar (鉄竜の咆哮, Tetsuryū no Hōkō): the Iron Dragon's exclusive Dragon's Roar, incorporating the element of iron. The user inhales a fairly large amount of air and then proceeds to releases a very powerful tornado from their mouth, which possesses incredible blunt force, at the opponent. In the process, sharp metal shards are dispersed, which are capable of shredding the opponent's body. *'Iron Dragon's Mercury Roar' (鉄竜の咆哮の水銀, Tetsuryū no Hōkō no Suigin): a variation of the Iron Dragon's Roar spell. Instead of using sharp metal shards to attack the enemy with, Huojin attacks with the liquid metal Mercury. This creates more of a slick area to cause opponents to lose their footing and can also slowly poison the opponent from the vapors. Iron Dragon's Spikes (鉄竜のスパイク , Tetsuryū no Supaiku): Huojin can cause numerous metallic spikes to cover his body, though he usually only uses this spell on his back. This is more of a defensive spell, though Huojin can also use it offensively as well. Iron Dragon's Scales (鉄龍の鱗, Tetsuryū no Uroko): Huojin covers part of his body (or the entirety of it) with steel scales to dramatically increase both his offense and his defense. These scales are strong enough to shatter rock and bone alike, resilient against regular flames, and much harder than normal iron. Iron Dragon's Sword (鉄竜剣, Tetsuryūken): Huojin creates a very large sword, complete with handle and cross-guard. Huojin used this spell to create the sword that he is constantly carrying around with him, and simple channels his magic into it to repair as needed, though the need to repair is few and far between. *'Iron Dragon's Sword: Mercury Slash' (鉄竜剣:水銀スラッシュ, Tetsuryūken: Suigin Surasshu): by channelling his magic into his sword, Huojin swings his blade at his opponent. This releases a wave of liquid mercury at the target with enough force to cut them and get the toxic heavy metal into their system. Huojin can also charge this attack and release it at a closer range, like while actually cutting his opponent, to guarentee the mercury gets into their system. *'Iron Dragon's Field of Swords' (鉄竜の剣の分野, Tetsuryū no Ken no Bun'ya): Huojin channels his magic into the ground to create hundreds of swords that will erupt out of the ground. This can impale his enemies, trap or block them, or Huojin can just grab another sword as needed. He has not needed to use this spell like an armory in hundreds of years. Iron Dragon's Iron Whip Tail (鉄龍の鉄鞭尾, Tetsuryū no Tetsu Muchi o): Huojin makes his hair become as hard as iron, but still flexible. He then spins and attacks with his hair as if it were a whip. When he was still a dragon, he would coat his tail in hard metal and attack with it in a whipping motion. Advanced Spells Noble Metal: Five Fists: Crushing Golden Pillar (貴金属：五拳：金色の柱を粉砕, Kikinzoku: Go Ken: Kin'iro no Hashira o Funsai): Noble Metal: Five Fists: Splitting Silver Claw 貴金属：五拳：分割銀の爪, Kikinzoku: Go Ken: Bunkatsu Gin no Tsume): Huojin covers his hands in silver to create five extremely sharp claws. He then attacks by swipping downwards. This attack has the power to easily split rocks and put deep cuts in most other materials, only Diamond Dragon Magic is unscathed by this spell. Noble Metal: Five Fists: Drilling Osmium Charge (貴金属：五拳：掘削オスミウム料, Kikinzoku: Go Ken: Kussaku Osumiumu-ryō): Noble Metal: Iridium Armor (貴金属：イリジウム鎧, Kikinzoku: Irijiumu Yoroi): Huojin coats his entire body in Iridium, a very hard silvery-white metal that is the second densest element after Osmium and is the most corosion-resistant metal. This spell was created specifically to protect himself against Hazard Dragon Magic, though it does leave Huojin unable to move while he is using this spell. Trivia *Noble Metals are a group of metals that resist oxidation and corrosion in moist air. They are the opposite of the base metals, which more readily oxidize and corrode. *The Noble Metal: Five Fists spells are named for some techniques from Xingyiquan which uses the five classical Chinese elements to metaphorically represent five different states of combat, and is also called "Five Fists" or "Five Phases". Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Lost magic Category:Dragon Magic